


A night on the town

by seraphim_grace



Category: Weiss Kreuz Side B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distraction between assassins</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night on the town

Aya looked up from his book with a sigh, "dreaming is like - it's like being a slave. Your dreams come out of all of the parts you don't have any control over. That's why-," he read aloud thinking of the words on the page, "why madness is the only danger." That was a lesson he knew well enough anyway. He picked up the nearest available book mark, a collectible anime card that he suspected Yuki might come looking for later, and closed the book, setting it down on the arm of the chair to contemplate what he had read. He didn't normally read fiction, but Chloe had recommended the book highly and he had taken a chance, so far he hadn't been disappointed. Through a series of extreme tests the protagonist was brought face to face with his own psyche embodied in a fantasy world where each and every one of his dilemmas was brought to life. What had intrigued Chloe was the fact that the main character could neither prove that the fantasy world he was trapped in was real or a dream. The danger in dreaming, he said, was madness, but what if it wasn't a dream?  
Yuki looked across at him from where he was sat at the work table working out his technical drawing homework, all sorts of mathematical implements surrounded him and there was a pencil stuck behind each ear. He looked confused. "Daijoubu ka, Aya-san."  
"English, Yuki," Aya chided gently, "and I am fine, I was just thinking about the book."  
"Chloe leant me a book once," he admitted, "it was gibberish about this girl who was made into an old woman with mermaids and wizards and this scarecrow. I said I'd never borrow a book off him again."  
"Chloe likes beautiful things." Aya said, " the book must be beautiful for him to love it." His legs were folded up under him on the chair.   
Yuki humphed, "and what about that book, Aya-san, is it beautiful?"  
"No," Aya answered quietly, "but I know why he loves it." Yuki went back to his homework realising he wasn't going to get any other answer out of him.   
"Can I have it when you're done?" He asked, without looking up.  
"No," Aya replied, "it's."  
"I'm old enough." Yuki protested, his face going slightly pink, he hated that for some reason some of us thought he wasn't old enough to watch certain films, or to go drinking.  
"It's not that," Aya told him. "It's not mine to lend out. Ask Chloe." Yuki frowned knowing that Aya had wriggled his way out of the question. "And I don't know that you'd like it, its about a man coming to terms with a terrible disease." Yuki took a deep breath. He liked Aya, he didn't talk much but he always answered his questions and he was also the only one that accepted that Yuki wasn't an ordinary fifteen year old. The others treated him like a child, but Aya didn't. It was like having the best big brother in the world, and he knew that if he had a problem he could go to Aya and he would do his best to solve it. The only time he had taken a problem to Chloe he had been teased mercilessly that he was nervous in the school's communal showers. Free was like something out of another world, and Yuki didn't understand him at all. He couldn't take a problem to Free because the chances were that he'd never had it. Ken, Yuki always got the impression that he was more Yuki's age than Aya's. Aya was Aya and he listened. "And it's really dour."  
That was enough to put Yuki off, besides he had borrowed a book off Aya once and after reading an essay on the German concept of the Liebestod as applied to Wagnerian opera he swore he'd never do that again. Aya had tried to explain it to him but other than it meant love death he was out of his league. Try as he might to deny it, even to himself, Yuki had the most terrible crush on Aya, and everything he did just made it that much worse. Aya was perfect. He had overheard Chloe and Aya talking once, and if he had been a little more paranoid he might have thought that they were talking about him, Aya had said that of course unrequited love was perfect, because it never had to change.  
Aya was Chloe's.  
At first it disturbed Yuki that Aya and Chloe were lovers, but more in an "I don't know where to look" kind of way than because it offended him. Chloe had a lot more in common with Aya than he did, and as long as Aya was happy he was content to just love him from a distance, but if Chloe ever hurt him, Yuki would kill him. He had decided that a long time ago. It was Chloe's idea that he do technical drawing at school, which he hated, and he was now looking at the exploded diagram of a pair of scissors that he had dutifully copied in detail, and would now have to ink in. Aya had bought him a set of manga pens off the Internet that were much better for the detail work- even if they were fiddlier than the fineliners the rest of his class used. Aya always knew what to do; he had said his sister used to draw manga.  
"That's really good," Chloe said leaning over his shoulder. "If I give you twenty pounds will you draw me," he leant in to whisper it in his ear. Yuki blushed bright red and Aya gave him a fond smile while shaking his head. "I swear he misheard me." Chloe said. He was immaculately dressed. Sometimes Yuki wanted to take his bottles of lettering sol, which dried immediately and indelibly, and pour them all over one of Chloe's perfectly tailored outfits. He looked like a fashion model, but he smelt of roses. He was a perfect dandy.  
"Ecchi." Yuki said, Free was with him, and now he was appraising Yuki's homework, as Yuki blushed clear to the roots of his black hair.  
"Ah, children today." He made an expression of exaggerated wounding, "tell me, Yuki, why you and I can't be better friends. You know I went to my bed last night and I said to the dark, oh why oh why can't Yuki and I be better friends?"  
"Don't tease him." Aya said firmly. "He doesn't tease you."  
Chloe looked the picture of wounded innocence, his thin blue eyes wide, and his blonde hair falling almost wilfully across his forehead, his hand to the lapel of his label grey shirt. He was wearing grey today. "It is really good, Rabbit." He said ruffling Yuki's hair, which he hated.  
"Why do you insist on calling me rabbit?" Yuki asked.  
"It suits you." Chloe answered calmly, wiping off imaginary dust from his shirt. "And it's not half as offensive as what you called me. Of course, if you don't like it I could always call you Bunny." Yuki growled.  
"Chloe." This time it was Free that rebuked him for going to far. "If it is destiny's decision that Yuki accidentally kills you on a mission, I may be forced to argue his innocence, isn't that right, Aya?" Aya hid his laugh diplomatically by picking up his book again.  
"If I must be abused terribly, please, Aya, shouldn't you be the one to do it?" Chloe asked.  
"Ecchi." Yuki answered, gathering up his homework and leaving the room with the paper rolled up in his arms.  
"That," Chloe said watching him go, "is why I call him Rabbit, he keeps bolting off."  
"You are wicked to the child," Free said sitting down on the wooden stool, and arranging his sarong. He always looked strange inside. In the flower shop he looked like some mythical creature with his facial tattoos and the locus on his azhna chakra surrounded by orchids and playing with the tarot.   
He had read Aya's cards once, Death crossed by the high priestess with the devil rising - change crossed by secrets with a predestined future. Aya didn't need the cards to understand that future, he would be cursed to serve as an assassin for one group or another until he died. He could have told Free that destiny.  
"Come now, Free." Chloe said collapsing lusciously into a waiting arm chair, "tell me there isn't a slight bit if amusement in it, he wants desperately to be treated like an adult but the slightest hint of a euphemism and he lights up like a bulb and then runs off."  
"He's fifteen." Aya said quietly, putting the book down again. "You shouldn't tease him, he wants to be grown up, just as we all did at his age."  
"It's true what they say." Chloe said stretching out on the leather armchair like a cat, slinging his legs over the arm of the chair to show the clean line of his stomach in the beautifully tailored shirt. "Youth is wasted on the young, speaking of which, where is our little KenKen today?" Since Chloe had discovered that nickname Ken might as well have not had another name, some of the customers actually thought that was his name.  
Free answered him. "He took the opportunity of yesterday's flood," which Aya suspected was not an accident, "to do some sightseeing, he took Michel to the London dungeon to see an ancient set of bugnuks. They won't be back till later."  
Chloe seemed to think about it. "It's raining, the weather's foul, the work in the shop is done, its just waiting for Monday now when we open up again, there is nothing on the television, and I am bored. Aya, entertain me."  
"Why don't you go shopping?" Aya asked. Chloe shopped like a man possessed, it was an all day affair and huge sums of money were parted with.  
"There's nothing out this season I like, and I've been to the salon today and I do not want to risk my hair in that wind." His smile was impish and mischievous. "Yuki's run off, what is a boy to do?"  
"The fourth floor bathroom needs cleaning." Free answered blithely.  
"Don't you have the lottery numbers to predict or something?" Chloe answered. "Come on, Aya, you've got nothing better planned. Your schedule's always free. Come out to dinner with me."  
"I was going to read," Aya told him holding up the book. For a moment Chloe was torn.  
"I'll pay," Chloe was wheedling now, "and I'll even leave money for every one else to get takeout. We can go to a show, She stoops to conquer is on." He turned big blue eyes to Aya who seemed not fussed, after years of living with Omi Chloe's looks just didn't have power over him or Ken.  
"He'll go." Free said, "please, Aya, if you do not then we will have to put up with this and exaggerated sighing all night. Surely dinner and a play can't be that bad."  
"A play," Aya repeated, "not a musical, not after that last one."  
Chloe's smile was mischievous. "I told you, love, everyone dresses up for the Rocky Horror picture show." Aya couldn't help but suspect Chloe had photos somewhere too. "And she stoops to conquer is a well respected play from the Restoration, it's a comedy. It's about this girl Kate who pretends to be a servant girl to shame the man she's going to marry. It's very funny."  
"And there is no singing?" Aya pressed.  
"No." Chloe agreed.  
"And I don't have to wear women's clothing, or alien outfits or anything like that." Aya said being suitably suspicious.  
"Only dress nicely." Chloe said, "It's on at a theatre, just off the west end. A nice shirt and some slacks."  
"And we're not going on to that Goth club you talked me into last time."   
Chloe laughed. "You'll come then," he unwound himself from the chair, "thanks, love," he stood up and kissed Aya lightly on the lips, "You're the best."  
"No," Aya answered, kissing him back, "you're just insufferable when you're bored."

Aya wore a lavender-coloured shirt and tuxedo trousers with ribbon seams. Somehow, Chloe thought, no matter what he wears he never looks effete, if I wore those pants I would look positively ludicrous but Aya always looks perfect. He wore them with suede moccasins and a silver watch that he had bought off ebay for little more than a song. Aya was convinced that you could buy anything off ebay. Chloe had put on a nice jacket with a pinstriped shirt and a pair of dark suede trousers and leather shoes. He knew he looked gorgeous but as always Aya looked divine. Both men and women stared after Aya when he walked down the street. "Aren't you overdressed for the theatre?" Aya asked when he saw him.  
"No, not at all, love, this is just better than what I wear in the shop, perfect for the theatre." Aya sometimes suspected that Chloe's love for beautiful things was a mask to hide something deeper, something he would never talk about. He was sometimes so perfectly dandified that it had to be an act, but he was almost perfectly turned out all the time. "You look good enough to eat, Aya love, how about you and me skip the theatre and go the cinema and make out in the back."  
"The cinema on a Saturday night?" Aya asked, aghast, "sit amidst necking teenagers and flying popcorn when the only film on is some boring action film that no one is paying attention to."  
"I wasn't suggesting that we pay attention to it, love." Chloe answered with a smile and a bit of a leer.   
"You are incorrigible. If you wanted to stay in, you should have said before you decided to drag me out to the theatre. It's Saturday night, best television of the week." Ken swore blind that Aya didn't have a sense of humour, he did, but it was bitter and cruel and it wasn't always obvious that he was making a joke. Chloe hoped that that was a joke. He really had no intention of sitting next to Aya when he looked so good watching Casualty or Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Not that Aya really watched television at the best of times.  
"You and me are going to the theatre, and then dinner, and who knows next, possibly a hotel, possibly back here, possibly."  
Aya pressed a hand over his mouth. "Not the park, not again, not ever again."  
"I was thinking the communal garden." Chloe replied loosely.  
"Ecchi," Aya said with a smile, and giving him a light kiss on the mouth. "My ecchi. We'll see, if the play stinks, you can sleep in the communal garden."  
"The Royal Shakespeare Company performing one of the English greats, I don't think it's going to stink."  
"It might not be funny either." Aya answered, "and then you and the garden can make friends, or maybe if you stop calling Ken KenKen then maybe you can sleep with him."  
"Aya," Chloe protested, not really sure that Aya was joking.   
Aya kissed him again. "Just remember that, love."

As Chloe had predicted the play was very good. Aya had to make a special effort to not visibly laugh more than once. It was well performed and well written. After the play they went to a small out of the way Japanese restaurant that Chloe knew Aya preferred, that always reminded him of home, and let Aya order. He even drank the never ending cup of sake that Aya kept filling because Aya wanted him to. He may have dragged Aya out but he was going to make sure that tonight was all about Aya and the July night was hot and sultry. He ate the stew that the restaurateur brought him and let the woman fuss all over Aya chattering away in Japanese far too fast for Chloe to follow.  
By the end of the night Chloe was marinated in sake and convinced that he had eaten far too much garlic. He was deliberately chewing the parsley that the little Japanese woman had given him when Aya had complained of his breath. Aya called the old woman Kaachan and hugged her close when it was time to go.  
Chloe was also pretending, badly, that he was sober. "Is it midnight yet, Aya-love?" Whenever Chloe was drunk, which was not that often, he always renamed Aya Aya-love, he always called him Aya or love, but when he was drunk he merged the two. Even when he looked sober, even when he behaved sober, the instant he spoke to Aya he betrayed himself by calling him Aya-love.  
"No, not yet." Aya answered.  
"Did you enjoy your night out, Aya-love?" Chloe pressed as Aya guided him home and up the stairs.   
"Yes, Chloe, thank you for dragging me out."  
Chloe grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, making sure to push his tongue between his lips. He had his hands on either side of Aya's face. "Love you." Chloe murmured into Aya's face. "I want you to have had a good night."  
"I had a good night, and you're drunk." Aya said putting his arm around Chloe's waist to negotiate the last flight of stairs to their room. He was being carefully not to make any more noise than necessary. Sometimes, sharing a house with five other assassins wasn't a good idea.  
"You're back early." Ken said walking down the corridor from the third storey bathroom in his pyjamas, he was holding a toothbrush and had a towel over his shoulder. "I thought that he would take you to a club. He had Free sure you wouldn't be back till dawn."  
"Someone was too drunk to get into a club." Aya told him, making sure that he had Chloe well supported. "Someone has to get into bed." Chloe's hands were wandering under the back of Aya's shirt, "and possibly sleep it off. I brought you home some food from the restaurant. Kaachan said to say hello, and don't you be a stranger." Ken grinned and then carried on down the hallway to bed. "Come on, love, lets get you into bed," Aya said marching him forward.  
"I'm not that drunk." Chloe protested, "and it's not midnight yet, Aya-love."  
"Not for ten whole minutes." Aya told him, carefully undressing him as he sat him down on the bed. "What is so special about midnight?"  
Chloe didn't answer him, he just reached up and kissed him, threading his fingers through his red hair and pulling him down to him on the bed. He darted his tongue into Aya's mouth. Aya pulled back with a wry laugh. "You taste of parsley." He protested. "Now into bed."  
"No." Chloe protested. "Not until midnight."  
"What's so special about midnight?" Aya asked again.  
"Hi-so-ka." Chloe was particularly proud of his word in Japanese, it meant secret. He had bugged Ken all day the day before to learn it.  
Chloe lay back on the bed and slowly, part to put on a show, and part because the button was giving him trouble in his drunken state, undid his trousers. "Is the room spinning?" Aya asked as he undressed.  
"No." Chloe said though it was clear by the way he was clutching the sheet that that might have been a small white lie. "Is it midnight yet?"  
"What is so special about midnight?" Aya asked as he got into bed.   
Chloe turned to look at the clock before grabbing Aya for another kiss. "It's midnight." He said smirking into the kiss, "happy birthday, Aya-love."  
"It's not my birthday," Aya protested, trying to disentangle himself from Chloe's arms. "My birthday's in," he stopped himself. "It is my birthday."  
Chloe's hands were ghosting along his sides. "Let me," he said as Aya did his best to free himself, "I really want to." He thrust his hips up to show just how much he wanted to.  
"You're drunk," Aya protested, "and you taste of parsley." He stroked Chloe's head. "In the morning, if you're not too sick."  
"But it is morning," Chloe protested, "and I'm not too sick." He started working his mouth over Aya's throat, kissing the Adam's apple with just a hint of teeth. "I really am not too sick. And I'm not that drunk, Aya-love. If I didn't know better I'd say that you wanted to get me drunk."  
"I did," Aya said rolling unto his side, but due to the stranglehold Chloe had him in couldn't get free, "I didn't want you to take me to a club."  
"I didn't want to take you to a club," Chloe protested, "I wanted to take you." He laughed at his own humour as his mouth found Aya's nipple. "Or you to take me, and for you to have a very happy," he paused, gently biting down, "birth," his left hand reached down to stroke Aya's growing erection very softly so that Aya almost imagined the touch, "day," he grabbed the flesh making Aya open his mouth in shock, giving Chloe the opportunity to kiss him, hard.  
"No, no, no," Aya said backing away.  
"Come on," Chloe said, "you know I can make it good." He rubbed his hips against Aya's quite deliberately almost thrusting so his erection ran against Aya's. "Just let me."  
"You're drunk," Aya protested.  
"And whose fault is that?" Chloe said, "Now stop complaining and fuck me." He was drunk enough to be bored of Aya's halfhearted protests. He had been imagining this all day; he had even plotted about it with Free, who hadn't wanted to know any of the details.  
"You suck at dirty talk." Aya murmured nuzzling into his ear. He was kissing the lobe, finally agreeing to play.  
"Then let's stop talking." He turned Aya again, so that he was on his back, "it's your birthday," Chloe said, "and you will cry if I want you to." He worked on his best evil laugh as Aya groaned at the truly awful joke. "Are you saying that I can't make you cry?" Chloe said, sitting down across Aya's stomach, "is that a challenge, Fujimiya?" He started to tickle him, his fingers quick and deft in between his ribs, just hard enough to be short of pain. Aya gasped and pulled his knees in, wanting to twist away but he couldn't because of where Chloe was sat, his eyes were screwed up as he suffered the fabled Chloe tickle torture, which was normally reserved for Michel. "Say uncle and I might relent."  
"You can make me cry." Aya said trying to stop the infernal tickling, "uncle, peanuts, stop it."  
"No," Chloe said enjoying the way that Aya was almost bucking underneath him. "Not until you proclaim me ultimate overlord of all the universe and creation."  
"You are," Aya said biting his lips, "you are what you said you were."  
"And…" Chloe protested, leaning forward so Aya couldn't even almost buck like he had been. "And…" he pressed, scratching his nails lightly over the highly ticklish ribs as Aya called out in protest. "And…"  
"I love you." Aya answered, and Chloe stopped the tickling and kissed him.   
"Is that so hard to say," Chloe asked, nipping the tip of Aya's nose with his teeth. Aya rubbed the tip of his nose as Chloe's tongue traced the line of his eyelashes, "looks like I made you cry."  
"Temee." Aya swore in Japanese, throwing Chloe so that he lay on the bottom with Aya between his thighs.  
"Ah, now I know you're riled," Chloe said reaching up to kiss his neck, "you only forget to speak English when you're annoyed," he rocked up again, he kissed him, sinking his teeth lightly into Aya's bottom lip and sucking it hard. "Hmmm, now what's the Japanese word for…" Aya silenced him with a kiss. Normally their lovemaking was gentle and patient, but sometimes when Chloe was drunk, it was like this. They weren't staking claim or laying possession, they were playing. "Cheat."  
"I thought you liked it when I did this." Aya ran his hand the length of Chloe's side, making sure the tips of his fingers dipped between his buttocks.  
"I do," Chloe answered, reaching up with his hips to enjoy the sensation more with a little more pressure. "Believe me I do," he growled, "isn't this better than going to a club?"  
"That's my line," Aya breathed as Chloe moved his head over Aya's chest, reaching up and licking a line of fire down his breastbone. He was losing control fast, and it seemed that that was the way that Chloe wanted it. He was pushing all of his hot spots in rapid succession. Chloe was wriggling now, sliding down the bed. He cast his head back to look at Aya as he got level with his hips. Then he reached out and kissed the tip of Aya's erection, laving the slit with his tongue. His touch was ghostlike forcing Aya to thrust down, but Chloe was avoiding the touch.  
"Not yet," Chloe said, "soon, love, soon."  
His teeth scraped along Aya's erection and then he pulled away, escaping out from between his legs. Aya actually whined at the lack of contact. Aya was a slow burning lover, it took a while to get him started, but when he did, he burned. "You'll understand love," Chloe murmured, his breath burning Aya's back where it fell, "this is all about you." He spread Aya's buttocks and dipped in with his tongue. Aya arched his back and clawed at the sheet as he felt the slick muscle spreading and dipping into him, licking up and then down, and the more the tongue moved, the rougher it got, as Chloe's hand was massaging his balls.  
"I could eat you up," Chloe murmured and the vibration was almost enough to send Aya over the edge, "do you want me to?"  
"Kami sama." Aya swore.  
"Do you want me to?" Chloe pressed, reaching forward and stroking Aya's erection, once and then twice.  
"Hai," he answered.  
"Do you know," Chloe dipped his tongue in once, "how sexy," he circled him, "you are," he blew lightly over the wet flesh before laving it again, "when you" Aya moaned as a finger slipped inside him, "forget," the hand was pumping him lightly, forcing him down into the tunnel of Chloe's hand, "English?"  
"Chloe," Aya gasped, "yo."   
Chloe recognised that word, now. "All right," he pulled his hand away and Aya groaned, and then turned him with a deft flick so he landed heavily on his back. He ran his tongue the length of his erection again. "No," he said sadly, "you're far too ready for that."  
He sat back on his heels sadly between Aya's thighs so that Aya could see everything he was doing. He reached down between his legs with one hand and with the other flopped about for the lubricant he knew he had put on the bed earlier for this exact purpose. "Here you are," he said grabbing the tube. He squeezed an amount on his fingers and then, for Aya's viewing pleasure, he began to prepare himself, every now and again, reaching out with slicked fingers to stroke Aya so he wouldn't lose the edge of his erection. Every time he did he was rewarded with a short exclamation. When he was ready he knelt over Aya's erection and settled himself down on the tip.  
"I thought." Aya protested.  
"All for you," Chloe answered, reaching forward and kissing him lightly, and then he pressed down, slowly, as slowly as he could manage with Aya's hands on his hips trying to drive him down. "All for you." When he was fully seated he took a moment, kissing Aya's fingers and palms to adjust. "all for you." He said again and then rather than sliding up and down, he began to roll his hips, just a slight motion that made Aya close his eyes, open his mouth and clutch at Chloe's hands much like he had when he was being tickled. He was actually moaning with every roll. "Do you want more?" Chloe asked, his head was cast back and his breathing was rough.  
"Hai, onegai." Aya said trying to thrust against him. "Onegai."  
"God," Chloe swore, "how can I refuse?"  
"Don't." Aya said, "onegai." Chloe wrapped his legs about Aya's waist and turned him. Then he hooked his ankles around Aya and let him. Aya's thrusts were frenetic and his breath ragged, and Chloe found himself moaning almost in time to Aya, they kissed sloppily as Aya reached around and found Chloe's erection, pressed as it was between their stomachs. He tugged on it roughly, too close for too long to do anything else. The feel of Aya pulsing to life inside him was enough to send Chloe over the edge spurting out all over Aya's hand as his tongue twisted with Aya's. "Love you." He murmured as Aya collapsed on top of him, "happy burfday." He was drifting into sleep; his arms around Aya's neck with no intention of letting him go any time soon.  
"Hmm," Aya murmured, burying his face in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Arigatou." Then he was asleep, still lying over Chloe. Chloe loved it like this, with Aya's weight pressing him into the mattress, but most times Aya noticed and rolled off him. He was still inside him.   
"You're welcome." Chloe said and promptly, happily, fell asleep.


End file.
